A wireless access in vehicle environment (WAVE) system applied to vehicle-to-vehicle communications and road-to-vehicle communications has been developed in many regions including Japan, North America, and Europe. In the WAVE system, a usage frequency band is different from region to region. In Japan, a 700 MHz band is used. In North America and Europe, a 5.9 GHz band is used. In Japan, a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) (Japanese Registered Trademark) applied to an electronic toll collection (ETC) (Japanese Registered Trademark) system is put into practice. The DSRC system uses a 5.8 GHz band.
Because of the above-described factors, manufacturers of wireless integrated circuit (IC) manufacture an IC corresponding to each system. However, because available efficiency depends on quantity and infrastructure facilities in the nature of the application, it is required to be a low cost. As one of means for achieving a low cost, an integrated wireless large scale integration (LSI) corresponding to each system has been studied. However, in order to receive a wireless signal in each system, a reception block corresponding to each system needs to be mounted. However, in a case where a reception block corresponding to each system is mounted, a reception block corresponding to the WAVE system in a second region (e.g., Japan) and a reception block corresponding to the DSRC system in the second region are redundant when the integrated wireless LSI is used in a first region (e.g., North America and Europe). On the other hand, the reception block corresponding to the WAVE system in the first region is redundant when the integrated wireless LSI is used in the second region.
As a technology intended for a plurality of wireless communication systems, Japanese Patent No. 4,368,675 (patent document No. 1) discloses a technique that is intended for a global positioning system (GPS), an ETC, a vehicle information and communication system (VICS) (Japanese Registered Trademark) and a wireless local area network (LAN) and that demodulates wireless signals of the wireless communication systems in parallel. Japanese Patent No. 4,089,369 (patent document No. 2) discloses that when a vehicle approaches an equipment of ETC on a road, a communication with a wireless LAN is not performed.
However, in the technique disclosed in the patent documents No. 1 and No. 2, it is assumed to be used in only one region and is not assumed to be used in a plurality of regions. Thus, the technique does not solve the issue that the reception block corresponding to the WAVE system in the second region and the reception block corresponding to the DSRC system in the second region are redundant when used in the first region, and the reception block corresponding to the WAVE system in the first system is redundant when used in the second region.